The present invention relates generally to the field of board games, and more particularly, to a board game apparatus which is both entertaining and useful in developing mathematical skills.
A variety of games and devices have been developed which attempt to sharpen mathematical skills in an entertaining, and therefore enjoyable manner. However, many of these games are rather complex, and accordingly, cannot be played by persons of all ages and/or levels of skill. Alternatively, many of these games are too simple to maintain the interest of persons playing the game. It therefore remains desirable to develop a board game apparatus which can be used to sharpen mathematical skills and which is sufficiently challenging to maintain player interest, yet sufficiently versitile to permit play of the game by persons of different ages and/or levels of skill.